


For Future's Sake

by Scythe_of_Starlight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Elaborating on the completion of the No Name Keyblade, Eye Trauma, Kingdom Hearts Back Cover, My First AO3 Post, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scythe_of_Starlight/pseuds/Scythe_of_Starlight
Summary: The Master sighs to himself, "Man...for a No Name Keyblade it sure is demanding. Aw well, nothing can be done!" his steps retain their carefree bounce as he makes the long way round down the Clock Tower even as his own personal mantra repeats in his head.Nothing can be done.Nothing can be done about his impending disappearance.Nothing can be done about the apocalyptic Keyblade War.Nothing can be done about the future he's seen.Nothing can be done about the No Name Keyblade's completion."...so I might as well enjoy it!"The Master opens a portal with a flourish, deciding that his two eyes have seen enough.For today is the day he gives an eye to the future...Literally of course.(MOTHERFUCKER COMPLETES A KEYBLADE WITH HIS EYE IN ORDER TO SEE THE FUTURE BECAUSE NOMURA IS A MAD MAN)





	For Future's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 post! Never thought I'd want to post any of my writings, so this is kinda intimidating... Thanks to my friend @AngelAlchemist1 on Twitter for helping me come up with a username and helping me navigate AO3's post new work page!  
> Let's hope for the best, I hope you like it!
> 
> Edit: Fixed the dialogue formatting and typos sorry to the 300+ who read this beforehand XD

The evening of Daybreak Town was as active and bustling as ever, with shop owners showing their latest products to the new Keyblade users, veteran and more experienced Keyblade wielders pulling them aside and giving advice on where to find the most affordable versions of whatever they're looking for, friends are out going shopping, rivals are bad mouthing each other in the street, and of course his dearest Foretellers are amongst them all. Leading their Unions with everything they have.

 

At this moment, the much beloved and very mysterious Master of Masters overlooks it all from the highest point of the Clock Tower, the gears and mechanical contraptions making their signature rhythmic ticking as they continue to spin, swinging the gigantic pendulum perfectly. A location such as this would surely annoy any of the Foretellers, except maybe Ava, who often likes to invent songs and sing them in time with the rhythm, but even she runs out of ideas after a while.

 

Luxu in particular can't stand the ceaseless groans coming from the Clock's lower and internal regions, always claiming that it's gonna collapse someday. The Master can't help but get a slightly sadistic kick out of requesting Luxu's presence at the Clock's resting area and silently watching as Luxu struggles to control his anxiety and fluster himself into oblivion over every noise the strengthened wood and bronze gears make. The Master chuckles at this one memory of poor Luxu getting so panicked at his own Master's bouncing and general teasing nonsense that Luxu couldn't go on and asked (read: begged) to be carried the rest of the way. He obliged of course, but the sight of his secret sixth disciple clinging desperately to his arm and plead with him to stop messing around is something that still brings a smile to his face, "I wonder if he's...still angry about that...!" The Master wonders aloud, surprised at his own breathlessness, he must've transitioned into full blown laughter somewhere along the way.

 

Wiping a hilarity induced tear from his eyes, he is subtly reminded of the fated requirement he needs to do today. "Ah, that's right, it has to be today." He affirms to himself. "Well, it'd probably be good to check around for any... _complications_ beforehand, just in case." There is plenty of time before midnight, and even if The Master will always be a man who thinks ahead and plans accordingly, he always fears the possibility that something escaped his Gazing Eyes.

 

The Master sighs to himself, "Man...for a _No Name_ Keyblade it sure is demanding. Aw well, nothing can be done!" his steps retain their carefree bounce as he makes the long way round down the Clock Tower even as his own personal mantra repeats in his head.

Nothing can be done.

Nothing can be done about his impending disappearance.

Nothing can be done about the apocalyptic Keyblade War.

Nothing can be done about the future he's seen.

Nothing can be done about the No Name Keyblade's completion.

"...so I might as well enjoy it!"  
The Master opens a portal with a flourish, deciding that his two eyes have seen enough.

For today is the day he gives an eye to the future…  
  
Literally of course.

 

Out of the darkened void in what felt like an instant, he now finds himself on the first floor of the Foretellers' base of operations. Looking around, an assortment of stuff and things lie about. Ava's miniature garden lies on the dusty window sill - propped up by boxes and old books so it doesn't tilt any worse and fall, seems that the budding dandelions have been watered quite recently, the tiny droplets reflect the deep orange evening sunlight brilliantly. The Master wonders, _could she still be here...?_  
  
"No, wait...if not Ava herself then it could've been Invi...she's much more of the scheduled type." The Master finds himself staring at the duo's adorable little pet project, "Either way, I'm proud of you two." ...in loving admiration.

 

Nearing the back of this mess of a room is Aced's collection of completed and half-finished weapons. Shimmering swords, menacing cleavers, double bladed knives, brand new mallets, and the occasional scrapped attempt at making a purely physical Keyblade, all piled up in a semi-ordered style arranged by weapon type. "Invi was _definitely_ here." With all of his immense power and previously unheard of ability to spawn Keyblades into existence from the hearts of others, the Master must admit that he would never be able to forge legitimate weapons like Aced can.  
  
He scoffs at the empty air, "Hmph! Honestly if we'd've never met, you would've been an unparalleled blacksmith..." walking with enough caution so as to not make the floorboards creak too loudly, the Master moves along to hallway. "...though your Keyblade game needs a ton more work. No offense given of course, I'm just saying."

 

Ascending the staircase leading to the second floor, he can't seem to stop counting the number of stairs, even now. Maybe it's his future sight that instilled this nigh compulsive habit to make sure of absolutely everything but, he wonders if on one of these days there's going to be an extra step that he never noticed before, and if the number is something that can be changed in the event that they need to be rebuilt for a reason he won't know about after he's gone.  
  
"...twenty four, twenty five, twenty six..." And if something as minor as this has any foreseeable consequences. "...thirty eight, thirty nine, aaaand forty!" Nothing changed. "Just as expected!"

 

Even though he expected this as well, the sheer silence throughout the whole floor is still slightly strange. If nowhere else, something is always happening on this floor. Be it Invi's never ending struggle to keep her water magic from flooding the building, Gula's sparring matches with anyone who was willing - Aced typically, overhearing Ira's scathing lectures about how dangerous it is be so reckless and how he'd really prefer if they take their nonsense and kept it outside, or an advanced form of Hide and Seek - where to test Ava's proficiency with her illusions - they would all band together to find where and what she was hiding as. Flickering images and vivid flashbacks filter through his mind as he passes each room, all windows are closed and locked tight exactly as he instructed.  
  
Normally the breeze and background noise would've been preferred, but today is special.  
  
So just to be sure, "Iiiiinviiii...! Aceeed..?! You guys around...?!" The Master called out to each one; though knowing that their hearts are so firmly connected, he couldn't call too loudly, lest they all come charging to his aid. Luxu included. "Aaaaaavaaaa?? Iraaaaa?! Anyone here...?"  
  
Given how today's requirement actually sends a flutter of unease through his chest, he mentally assures himself yet again that everything is going to be fine. "Gulaaaaa...!? If you're here then saaaay soooomethiiiing...!" Everything is going to be fine, everything is going to be fine, everything is going to- "...Luxu...?"

The seconds pass and after an eternity of waiting, a full minute has gone by without a single response.

 

No one is here. The coast is clear.

 

All that's left is the forty three stairs to the third floor and the hallway leading to his own office.

 

"...forty one, forty two, and forty three! There, nothing to it!" The Master puffed his chest in faux arrogance, pretending as if he actually accomplished something. After so many years of knowing that he's going to up and vanish someday, even he starts to wonder if he's only wearing a giddy childish facade or if he's genuinely like this. As he walks past the mostly empty guest rooms he figures that if he's even asking this to himself then something must be wrong.  
  
"Or maybe it's fine...I dunno." Deciding once again that maybe the answer to that question doesn't matter in the least, so why bother worrying when he knows how everything ends? The room that can barely qualify as an office is only a turn to the right away, but something else catches his never seen eyes from beneath that shadowy hood: Luxu's room.

 

Disguised as another featureless guest room, it lays right across the Master's office for convenience, secrecy, and ease of access sake complete with it's own 'portal waypoint' should Luxu himself wish to see his Master for any reason. The others can never know of Luxu's existence, for when the day comes that he hands each of his beloved Foretellers a page from his Book of Prophecies, they'd instantly peg Luxu as the traitor and...he doesn't even want to know what would happen next. Beside all of his plans being ruined, the future where Luxu is falsely accused of betraying him is a future he never wants to gaze at, even in the world of the hypothetical.

 

The younger one in the smaller black coat often asked why he wasn't allowed to meet these other five people his Master would rave on about. "It's for your own good!" he'd cheerfully say. "They're an unforgiving bunch, should they find out about little ol' yooou..." the Master would gesture with a mischievous poke, "...and sooomeone might get a little jealous of your snazzy. Black. Coat!" giving three extra prods at his sixth deciple's chest, watching with rising amusement as that one in said snazzy coat shrunk away a little more each time.  
  
"Y'know how it is with siblings: _'Oh, Daddy's picking favorites?? How come I don't get a cool coat too?!'_ " He did his best to mimic a very young girl's voice, "' _Yeah Pops! That's like, sooo unfair! Aren't I like, the most behaved out of like, all of us?'_ " choosing this time to imitate a bratty teenage girl, " _'Yes Father, it is most unjust that you should treat us with such a fragrant display of favoritism and disrespect. I humbly request that we all receive custom made black coats of the highest quality material. Same as yours and his.'_ " finally ending this the story of this fictional family with an impression of a young man acting more mature than his age. 

"Like, that's not how they **actually** are but, you get the gist don'tcha?" He went back to his normal voice at last.  
  
Though his hood masked his whole face as well, the Master just knew that Luxu's expression was one of abject confusion, concern, and maybe wonderment at his antics. At least, this is all judging by how far Luxu had his head tilted. The Master silently wondered if the bewildered and stunned silent young man could visualize his impish grin in kind.  
  
"I-Is my coat really that cool...? Wait, wait! Better question: ...you think of us as your children...??"

 

It took a vigorous shake of the head for the Master to stop the footage from replaying the whole scene and break away from the nostalgia to return to reality, and the task at hand. Or in sight, rather. Beyond that office door lied everything he'd prepared, exactly as it was first seen in his Vision. There is nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine. This too will go as planned. Nothing can be done.

 

With a steady hand and freshly steeled heart, the Master of Masters opens the slightly creaky door, still unsure if he's being this dramatic on purpose or not.

 

As usual, this room can barely be called an 'office'. Papers, books, potion recipes, vials of concentrated darkness, glowing flasks of pure light, research papers regarding the matters of the heart, and so much more can be seen everywhere without even needing to do a sweep around the room. Even without his Gazing Eyes, the Master knew it would get like this...again. At least he knows where everything is. He guesses. And guesses again. The No Name Keyblade rests on the podium he'd made for every Keyblade that needed extra work, and tries to avoid anymore past sentiments by stepping over the strategically placed bed comforter on the floor behind the desk and turning his full attention to the pitch black and steel silver Keyblade in question.

 

More specifically: the empty hole where one his eyes is going to go.

 

In truth the Master was slightly perplexed by his own heart's Keyblade, why was he the one to be born with these all-seeing eyes? Why was he informed that he needed to sacrifice a part of his gift for his Keyblade? Weren't they better suited for the beings that birthed the Light and Darkness instead? Why would a mere mortal have the opportunity to see everything that's been pre-written by fate itself? Including when that mortal is going to be erased from the age of fairy tales, and the end of the singular world as he knew it?

 

These are only some of the questions that keep the Master up at night for hours before finally passing out. And most worrying of all, even with his foresight, why doesn't he know the answers to these questions, these questions matter!  
  
_Don't they...?_ "Ah... Ha, hahaha... There I go again... Hmph..." It's not nighttime yet, he can ask himself these all over again when the sun completely sets, or rather when night time rolls around again.  
  
With a distant huff, "May the light be with Daybreak Town and it's confusing timetable." he gave an honest wish.

 

Setting the hefty blade aside, he carefully moved on to his more-cluttered-than-usual desk and work table. A wide tin tray carried an array of sharp objects on it, not even the shifting weight of the Master's arms as he unintentionally pressed against the table was enough to disturb the tray, nor anything it contained. A surgical scalpel, a razor blade, a finely pointed toothpick, a sharpened kitchen knife, a boxcutter, a sewing needle, and a spoon all line up in a neatly organized row. The Master overlooks them all, back and forth and back again, before going forth once more. All of them glinting off the reddish evening light with an almost daring aura, ' _pick me! No, pick_ **_me_ ** _!_ ' they seem to beg.  
  
An electric pang of utter guilt courses through his chest at the memory of how he convinced the blissfully ignorant Foretellers to get these for him. A "treasure hunt" he called it... Those poor souls. The methods by which someone would do this didn't have to be official, not for this requirement. All that mattered was the end result of the No Name Keyblade received the Gazing Eye it rightfully needed for any of his future requirements to work properly. So even if he knows how this is going to end, the real world process of doing it hadn't sunk in until...  
  
"So I can just pick whichever...?" ...it still hasn't sunk in at all. To him, this is all some far off blue-tinted Vision that he won't have to worry about until much, much later down the line. In spite of everything.

 

Left out of the tray and on top of some more research papers is a well built pair of scissors, he figured that he'd need these no matter what, and purposefully omitted them the joy of being with their pointy ended brethren. The thick black gloves and the arm that's equally cloaked softly- no, hesitantly reach out and pick up the scissors.  
  
It's now that he realizes, "....ah, hahaha, hah...? Shaking? I'm actually trembling...?" from _fear_ , the Master of Masters is trembling with fear at the thought of mutilating himself for the sake of a world that's already doomed. And he can't deny it now. "Geez, what's gotten into me? I'm not like this. Not at all!" At the Master's own uncharacteristic rise in anxiety, he accidentally makes the scissors snip open and closed, somehow seeming to snip faster than the last time.

 

**_It's laughing at me._ **

 

Alarmed at the sudden weakness in his legs, he wobbles at the balance discrepancy as the world around him gets a little blurrier. Him grabbing the table to support himself still doesn't shake the tray or it's little friends. The light outside grows redder still, he's running out of time.  
  
"It-It's gonna be dusk soon, me! C-C'mon, get a grip on yourself!" Angered at his heart’s own weakness, the Master takes his non-dominant hand off the desk and forcibly tugs at the zippered front of his coat, trying desperately to snap himself out of his vulnerability.  
  
"Get a grip! Get. A. Grip!" Shaking himself with increasing fervor with each repeated line of this mantra. The scissors continue their snide mocking laughter as he proceeds to berate himself through gritted teeth.

"This is for the sake of the **future** ! The world isn't doomed **forever** , you **_know_ ** that! There's a- **always** a light at the end of a dark tunnel!"

His other catchphrase caught in his mind, " _'May your heart be your guiding key!'_ You say that all the time don't you?! You think an eye is worth the fate of the world?! Huh?!"

The strength of his own shaking is making him dizzy all over again, he's turning himself way too much. The self-targeted rage building as he adds the hand that holds the scissors to his chest. "The Foretellers don't exist for you to sabotage **everything** they're doing for you!" He's yelling out-right now.

He's running out of time.

"You didn't write that whole Book for **nothing** did you?!?"

You're running out of time.

"Luxu is going to fail in the only role you've given him all because **you're** too much of **coward** to put your share of the work in!!"

He can't see straight.

"This is as it **always** was!! Just accept your fate already!!! NOTHING CAN BE DONE--! **AH-!!** "

 

Slipping off with his own two feet,

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

The Master of Masters landed face first in the middle of the perfectly aligned bed comforter on the creaking wooden floor, saving him from any grievous bodily harm.

 

"..........."

Only somehow, when he feels his mouth pronounce some words, he can't hear anything.

 

"...................."

 _Did I mess up my inner ears?_ He wanted to ask aloud.

 

"........................."

_What even happened? It's all dark, I can't see anything!_

 

With a twitch of his hand, he finds the once-laughing pair of scissors is nowhere to be felt. Wiping around on the floor brought nothing but the dulled feeling of hardwood. The other hand that searched only felt the plush softness of the clean comforter. It still smells of summer scented detergent.

 

"..............."

_Oh, great... I dropped them._

 

Throwing up his hands in defeat, the Master lets them crash back to the floor with a thunderous bang. Letting the vibration ripple throughout the sheets, waiting a second longer for the shocks to reach his face, but they never did.

 

"........a-ah.......ahh...a-? A-aa....?"

_Well it's all fine, midnight is still-huh? Huh...??_

 

Startled by the faint noises he can hear on the outside of his hood, he mentally asks himself if it sounds familiar at all. No one was around throughout the entire day, he'd made sure to keep the Foretellers extra busy today.

 

"...ahhh...ah. Ah......hah, haah..."

_I have to get up! Just get, up...!_

 

Placing as much weight as possible into his arms and legs, the exhausted Master finds gravity to be winning the easy battle. Clenching his jaw only meant that any air in his lungs would be exhaled as a sharp hiss. Hoping the strain would help his weakened body pick itself up after the adrenaline rush dried up. Closing his eye might alleviate some of the burning that slowly emerges with the introduction of the deep red light-

...or at least he was until a gasp shocks him back to the deep red reality that pitter-patters in the corner of his vision.

 

"...ah-"

 

Quickly shifting so that his arm takes the brunt of the pressure, a badly shaken hand up to touch the matching cheek. Up and down, the Master feels a thick liquid drain freely down his sleeve and wet his bare forearm, pooling warmth at his elbow. Fingertips tremble as they fish through the gaps between his hair and his hood before finally making contact with a familiar, foreign object. Though he doesn't notice himself, the other eye wells with burningly hot tears that almost trick him into thinking that he's gone totally blind.

 

The numbness wears away.

 

The grand bell of Daybreak Town's Clock Tower signals the arrival of dusk with it's chime echoing through the **blood red sky** , as if masking the heart-stopping screams of a certain someone from the rest of the world out of kindhearted mercy.

 

Writhing in the purest form of agony, the Master kicks violently for any sort of stable surface, " **MY EYE...!!!! BY THE LIGHT ABOVE, MY EYE!!!!** " Clutching helplessly at the scissors that are lodged way too deeply into his eye socket to ever be removed without further injury, the burning Hellfire that threatens engulf his very heart and soul - alongside his body - is the very definition of unbearable. Nerve synapses fire on all cylinders, begging the body that the brain controls to do something, anything to make the pain stop. Even if it's only eased a little, please just do something!  
  
" **....HAH, HAH!! CAN’T SEE, I-I CAN’T SEE....!!!!** " Just as he expected. It hurts... " **HURTS, HURTS..!!** " ...way too much. His throat having long since gone raw continues screaming.

 

The friction needed to properly pull the scissors out is lost on him as the slick, shiny, sickeningly warm blood ruins his grip and sends droplets flying off on the sopping wet comforter, he knows he can't stay here howling into the ceiling forever. It's gonna seep through and stain the flooring, and since that didn't happen....his only option is to...  
" ** _Nggh...!! NnnnnNNNN-!!!_ **"

 

Without giving himself time to think, the ever courageous Master takes both hands to the handle of the scissors and thrusts them outward with all his might, a part of his psyche audibly snapping at the new rush of scorching hot lava erupts from the volcano that is his now empty eye socket, " **WHY...??!?? WHY CAN I** **_STILL SEE?!!?_ **" it's true. What blurs apart and flickers together is the sight of his messy office, the scissors' blade acting as a gruesome prop of sorts. He suppresses the urge to scream as he jerks his free hand back to hold over the vacant hole in his face. It feel weird.

 

There's the widening pool of blood, right there's the door, over in the corner there is the crate he's required to make Luxu carry... Through gasps for air and dry swallows, the Master can hear himself laughing. “ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Ahah… HaHAHAHAHAHA…!!!”**

There's something funny about all this, that's all. Finding the strength in his legs at last, the delirious Master of Masters stumbles his way to the No Name Keyblade as fated to do. Getting a marbles eye view of everything on his larger desk, from the healing potions to the spare hearts he forgot he had, the squishy sensation that sent so many chills down his spine are finally calmed as his Gazing Eye reaches its fated destination. “ **Hhahahaha...hmphhmph! Hmhmhmh!!** ”

 

His knees almost buckle at the loss of his upper body support as he manhandles the grip of the scissors with absurdly weak strength, continuing to bite back any more laughter with his now bleeding tongue. “ **Hm-- kghnn… Kh-!** ” Twisting the eye into the No Name, all the pressure fighting against him gives way with blinding spark of blue light and the sound of a soft _click!_

 

Like finding the right key to open a locked door after minutes of fumbling through the all the wrong ones.

 

All the pain the Master has endured instantly disappears, and with it - ironically - go the last remnants of his consciousness. Collapsing head first into the table with a massive thud, the final thing he sees is his own hoodless body fainting from the view of a certain _No Name_.

 

"......ohh, that's just...freaky..."

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

...

 

".....!"

 

"Ma.....r...!"

 

"...don...hout at....im..."

 

"But...ot.waking...p! Look!”

 

"Please, yelling won't save him."

 

"Oh...! He's opening his eyes!"

 

"Master? Master are you injured?!"

 

"Gula, you told us not to yell..."

 

"Quiet Invi! This is serious!"

 

"You two quiet...! Let Ira handle this."

 

"Please Master, it's me Ira. If you can hear me then please indicate so by squeezing my hand."

 

"..."

 

"He did it! He's okay!"

 

"Ava not you too..."

 

"Oh! Sorry Aced..."

 

"Now Master, I'm going to let Invi ask you a question, if you can't speak then please tap your finger twice for yes, once for no. Okay go, Invi."

 

"...are you okay?"

 

"......y-yeah, somehow."

 

"Oh thank goodness!! What happened? Did you stay up late? Are you hurt??"

 

"Ava, please...!"

 

"S-Sorry Ira..."

 

"...hmph, nah it's fine. Nngh-! Just had a rough evening, more work than I expected."

 

"Are you not angry at Ava for yelling, Master?"

 

"No way Aced! She's always been the anxious one... You know 'Ava' translates into 'worrywart' right...?"

 

"Heeey, that's not true!"

 

"Glad to see Master's unending intellect is unharmed."

 

"Ira...!"

 

"Indeed, the world would lose it's light should Master be changed."

 

"Aced...??"

 

"Our Master...strongest brain of them all...!"

 

"Gula, you two?! Invi you'll back me up right?"

 

"Seems he's back to normal. I'm going to get some ice packs, water magic might be too cold. You guys get some healing items just in case. Come on everyone."

 

"Don't ignore me...!!"

 

…

 

"Ha, hahaha... Off they go... Never even got the chance to tell them that I don't need any. Go figure!"

 

...

 

...

 

"Okay if you're there you can come out now."

 

...

 

"...Master?"

 

"Hey there Luxu, did you miss me?"

 

"M-Master, I thought I heard you screaming! What in Kingdom Hearts happened?!"

 

"Shh! Not so loud! And nothing, you must've had your ears stolen by the Fairy of the Wind. She's a wicked one, I hear!"

 

"Huh? That's a thing? I've never met a fairy before...are you messing with me?"

 

"Hmm? Innocent old me? Why your dear Master would never think of-"

 

"Remember the Clock Tower."

 

"-oh, you're still embarrassed about that??"

 

"...no."

 

"Then why can I see you blushing?"

 

"W-whaaa?! How did you...???"

 

"Master's Intuition. Now go on, they're coming back."

 

"Oh alright!"

 

"See ya later Luxu."

 

"Oh, but one more thing, Master!"

 

"Make it quick."

 

"U-Uh... I like your eyepatch!"

 

"Huh-?"

 

"’Kay, that's it! Bye!"

 

"Wait what eye--?"

 

...

 

"Huh."

 

...

 

"Where'd the eyepatch come from?"

 

...

 

"Hey..."

 

...

 

"Did you do that..."

 

...

 

"...No Name...?"

  
  
  
**Kingdom Hearts**  
**Reconnect**


End file.
